


The Hunger

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood Kink, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Vampire Bites, trevor finds out he has a very very specific kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: “You truly know nothing about my kind, do you Belmont? Only how to destroy us. A vampire bites a human for three reasons: to drink, to kill, and to feel pleasure themselves.”“You don’t say.” Trevor swallows hard. “I really hope you’re feeling the latter.”





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are already hundreds of vampire biting kink fics out there but I wanted to try my personal hand at it. This is my first Castlevania fic based on the show (many apologies if I took too many liberties!) so I'll try to write more in the future - maybe ones that are a lil more story and character driven ;;
> 
> Title was taken from the novel and movie of the same name (also about vampires)

“If you keep moaning like that, we’re leaving you on the side of the road.”

The hunter, the Speaker, and the dhampire have been traveling down the same winding path for quite some time. The night before left a fresh patch of snow on the ground, turning the Wallachian forest into a pale, hazy dreamscape. Despite the calmness, no one is happy. The emotions shared amongst the trio range from fatigue, sleep deprivation, and in Trevor’s case, growing annoyance.

“Always bursting with compassion, aren’t you Belmont?” Alucard replies in a low voice.

“You can catch up to us whenever you’re feeling better. How’s that for being compassionate?”

Sypha walks ahead of the two men, wondering if it’s worth breaking them apart. She decides against it, feeling on edge herself, which means she’s far from in the mood to play the peacekeeper of the group – again. Besides, despite Trevor and Alucard’s first meeting being less than pleasant, their attitudes towards each other have improved for the better.

They’re not trying to kill each other. That’s something worth celebrating.

Alucard lets out another exasperated breath followed by a pained hiss. Trevor tries to ignore him but Sypha can’t, whether it’s because of sympathy or impatience. Or both. Stopping in her tracks, she turns around to face Alucard. “It’s getting worse. We should all rest.”

“We’re not stopping just because bat boy is suddenly tired. We’ve already wasted enough time.”

“ _Bat boy?_ ” Alucard makes sure Trevor gets a good look at his fangs.

“I don’t think it’s mere exhaustion.” Sypha rebuts, equally frustrated with Trevor’s “leadership skills”. “He looks hurt.” 

Trevor glances at Alucard; Sypha has a good point. With the way he grips his abdomen, hangs his head, and walks with a limp in his step, the dhampire does look injured. Trevor’s expression isn’t necessarily one of pity, but of confusion. 

“What happened to you back there?” 

“I’m not wounded if that is what you’re asking.” 

“Then what’s the matter?” 

“I…” Alucard turns away, admittedly embarrassed by what he’s about to say next. “I’m hungry.”

Trevor’s irritation shifts from trivial to undeniable. “Really? Is that really why you’re in such pain? Christ…” 

“I am not hungry for food,” Alucard snaps. 

“… oh.” Trevor and Sypha say in unison. They don’t need him to explain any further. A tense moment of silence passes before Sypha finally speaks up. 

“How… how much do you need?” 

For a second, Trevor wishes he never heard that. “You’re not serious.” 

“Would you rather him be on death’s door for the entirety of our journey?” 

“Do you want an honest answer?” 

Sypha brushes him off. True, the idea of giving into such morbid demands from the son of Dracula makes her blood run cold. There’s also a part of her, the rational part, which repeats, “do not trust him” over and over again. 

On the other hand, ever since the trio’s departure from Griset, Alucard has never made an outright attempt to attack either of them. Even now as he begs for blood – a rather uncommon characteristic of a dhampire – he doesn’t succumb to his more monstrous side. If there is enough of his father within him, Alucard suppresses it, despite how it pains him. 

“Both of you wait here. I will go hunting for something myself.” 

“Animal blood won’t do.” Alucard cuts in before Sypha can take one step into the woods. 

“Of fucking course it won’t,” Trevor spits under his breath. 

“You know I can still hear you, right?” 

“Enough!” Sypha shouts. “Nothing will get solved if we carry on like this.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re thinking of feeding him.”

Sypha pauses, giving her next response some very, _very_ careful thought. “If it will help him…”

“Sypha, don’t!”

“Unless you have a better plan! Like you said, we have wasted enough valuable time.”

“I appreciate your offer, Sypha…” Alucard says, finding a nearby tree to rest against. “But I will need some from both of you.”

Silence. Trevor drops his hand to his side, feeling it twitch for the Vampire Killer just dangling off his belt. All he can think of is what nearly happened during their first fight. The look in the dhampire’s eyes, the way he firmly held Trevor’s head back as he drew closer to his throat. How could anyone forget that?

“I’ve been deprived of blood for over a year.” Alucard sighs impatiently after noticing their growing tension. “I’d rather not drain either of you dry.”

“How considerate of you.” Trevor says, his voice laced with distrust and sarcasm.

“I won’t take much. And it only hurts for a brief moment.”

“Failed to mention that the first time you had your teeth at my neck.”

Alucard forces a weak yet brazen smile. “I thought you weren’t afraid of death, Belmont. Not going back on your own word, are you?”

“I will go first,” Sypha interrupts. Trevor gives her a look that screams, “what the hell are you doing?” In all honesty, she doesn’t know herself. But all her life, Sypha has taken more life-threatening risks than she can count on one hand. This isn’t her first; hopefully it won’t be her last.

Alucard and Trevor stare as she kneels in front of the dhampire. “So… how does this happen?”

“Crane your neck to one side. Relax. The tenser your body, the more it hurts.”

 _Such comforting information_ , Sypha thinks, moving her exposed neck closer to Alucard. He leans forward, grabbing hold of her arm. First, she feels his breath, then his lips, and then finally his fangs as they puncture her skin.

“Hn-!” Sypha bites her bottom lip and makes an attempt to breathe, feeling the warm blood drip down her shoulder. Thankfully, Alucard was being truthful about one thing. What little pain there is dies down, replaced by an intense lightheadedness as he pulls out his fangs and begins drinking, burying his face in the crook of Sypha’s neck.

A bright red flush overcomes Trevor’s cheeks; every reaction from discomfort to intrigue runs through his mind. Above all else, he knows he shouldn’t be watching this intimate yet gruesome scene. Before he can turn away, Alucard hands Sypha a cloth to cover her bite and helps her sit beside him.

“You’re next.” He says, turning to Trevor.

“You could at least wipe your damn mouth.” While approaching the dhampire, Alucard suddenly takes hold of his wrist, forcing him onto his knees. He forces Trevor to look right at him before biting down.

“Gah!” It’s not the brief shot of pain that gets to Trevor (certain parts of his body have already been through far, _far_ worse). Yet as Alucard licks up the blood pouring out of his neck, Trevor becomes concerned with something else entirely – something within himself. Something he never expected. It’s sudden, disconcerting, yet he doesn’t try to stop it once it begins. He hears his heart beating at a relentless speed, he feels short of breath, and the heat across his face turns unbearable. The whole forest is a blur. Trevor presses his hand against the tree, nearly scraping off the bark with his fingernails. Every sound that comes out of his open mouth is a barely silenced moan. He can even feel something further down…

“That’s enough!” Trevor demands, pushing Alucard off him. Pressing a hand against his bite, he hopes the sensation that’s making his gut twist in knots goes away as quickly as it came over him. He turns to Sypha, preoccupied with cleaning her own bloody neck. She seems calm, much calmer than he is, though her breathing is heavy as well. The situation feels like a surreal daydream.

Alucard, letting out a satisfied breath, wipes his mouth. “That will have to do.”

“What’d you just say?” Trevor slurs, still feeling dizzy.

“Your blood tastes of salt and bad ale. But it will have to do.” Trevor catches a glimpse of Sypha stifling a laugh. While the two of them fight to stay fully conscious, Alucard reaches into his traveling sack, pulling out an apple and a piece of leftover meat. “Here.” He hands the fruit to Sypha and the meat to Trevor.

“What’s this for?”

“You’ve both lost a fair amount of blood. Eat this and you’ll regain some of your strength. How is that for being compassionate?” Alucard adds with yet another one of his smug smiles. Trevor furrows his eyebrows before grabbing the meaty lump out of his hand.

“Smartass.” He mumbles, chomping down.

\--

**TWO DAYS LATER**

\--

Trevor and Sypha’s neck wounds heal much faster than either of them anticipates. All it took was some patience and some sleep – in Sypha’s case. Trevor had a bit more difficulty throughout each night. He tossed and turned, making it that much harder to close his eyes and keep them shut. Waking up after finally getting a few short hours of sleep wasn’t any easier. All he can think about is the moment when Alucard bit into him and drank his blood, savouring every drop (despite what the dhampire told him afterwards). Leaving behind a physical and mental impression Trevor couldn’t understand at first.

That was before. Now Trevor understands what he felt during that bloody scene perfectly. He just doesn’t want to admit it, not to himself, not to Sypha, and certainly not to Alucard.

As the trio makes their way deeper into the darkest parts of the Wallachian country, dodging whatever horrors they come across, Trevor decides to keep to himself (a massive shock to Sypha and Alucard). Yet every so often, he runs his fingertips over the two hole shaped scars on his neck and the memory comes back at full force.

As luck would have it, they stumble upon an abandoned cabin nestled deep within the forest. Any normal traveler would have turned the other way after coming across such an eerie scene, especially when taking current events into consideration. But for Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard, the isolated cottage is a blessing in disguise.

“Please tell me the original tenants’ bodies aren’t strewn all over the living room.” Trevor says after Sypha does a thorough inspection.

“No bodies. Not even a drop of blood anywhere. The owners must have left in search of a safer home.” The building itself isn’t in its greatest shape but it’s better than sleeping out in the open atop inches of snow.

The rest of the evening goes uneventfully, as most have throughout the beginning of the trio’s journey. Once Sypha has her fill of dinner, she retreats into the bedroom while Trevor and Alucard stay right where they are – sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, dead quiet. She finds their silence strange and expects them to start bickering once she settles into bed. Minutes pass and still nothing. Getting some sleep comes easily.

The atmosphere between the hunter and the dhampire isn’t so much hostile as it is… awkward. Incredibly awkward. The kind that makes Trevor wish Alucard would just leave already but knows he won’t. _Say something to him._

“You’re not going to bed?” Alucard asks abruptly, causing Trevor to jump.

“… I’m not tired. What about you?” Small talk? Between him and the son of Dracula? Trevor can hardly believe it. Then again, he did find some morose pleasure in allowing a creature of the night to drink his blood (a revelation he’s still trying to get used to).

“I don’t need to sleep.”

“Ah. Another perk of vampire life.”

“ _Dhampire_. Only _half_ vampire. It’s convenient how often you forget that, Belmont.” Trevor rolls his eyes, scoffing. “And it’s not impossible for me to sleep normally, I just don’t feel the need to like humans do. You, however, need some rest.”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“I know you’re no good at lying but you could at least make an effort.” Alucard’s tone goes from what sounds like lightheartedness to being far more serious. “You’ve been acting strangely.”

“What gave it away?” Trevor asks, getting progressively more irritated by Alucard’s sudden interest in his personal well-being.

“You keep picking at the scars on your neck, you look as though you have a fever, and you haven’t started one verbal dispute with me.”

“What? Don’t like this change of character?” Trevor waits for another petty comeback but receives none, putting more of a damper on his already foil mood. _To hell with it_ , he finally decides. It’s amazing what a long bout of tense silence can do to a man’s willpower. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You’re going to ask me even if I say no.”

Right again. “Is… is it possible… fuck,” Trevor adds with an exasperated breath. _I am never going to hear the end of this._ “Is it at all possible for someone to… enjoy getting their blood sucked out by a vampire?”

Trevor braces himself for the inevitable. Sure enough, he hears the first few chuckles coming from Alucard. “Is that it? Is that the real reason behind your erratic behaviour?”

“What the hell do you mean ‘is that it’?”

“Trevor Belmont…” Alucard makes himself more comfortable in front of the fireplace. “This may come as a surprise to you, but there is in fact a much larger world outside of Wallachia. You are not the first human who gets aroused by a vampire’s bite and you certainly will not be the last.”

“I did not say _arouse_.”

“But you meant it. And obviously felt it when I bit into your neck.” Now the dhampire is really teasing him – and thoroughly enjoying it.

“You could tell?”

Alucard scoffs. “Subtlety isn’t exactly your greatest skill.”

Despite his flustered state, the very corner of Trevor’s mouth curls into a smirk, albeit a reluctant one. At least there’s some fun to be had in bantering with Alucard. “That’s not the only thing I can’t get off my mind.”

“It isn’t.”

Trevor shakes his head, avoiding eye contact for his next confession. “… I haven’t had a decent fuck in so long.”

“Well neither have I. Don’t think you’re so tragic.”

“I wasn’t bothered by it at first; I did have more important things on my mind. My home being destroyed, excommunication, and the whole world literally going to hell.”

“And locating the next tavern.” 

“You wanted me to be serious about this and I am so watch your bloody mouth, _dhampire_.” Trevor’s somewhat intimidating tone doesn’t work as Alucard holds back another laugh. “Then you bit me and… that feeling got harder to ignore. Why the hell is that?” 

“Perhaps the same reason why some enjoy having their partner’s hands clasped around their throat while making love or having their wrists tied against a bedframe. Some humans feel the most pleasure when they are at their most vulnerable.” 

 _Their most vulnerable._ “You know I’m still not sure whether you’re trying to help or embarrass me even more.” 

“You could say it’s a combination of the two.” 

“So you do want to help me.” Trevor knows where this conversation might take him, yet he doesn’t stop. By some sheer amount of luck, neither does Alucard. He can see it in the dhampire’s golden eyes as he lightly bites his lower lip. 

“In a way.” He answers after a deliberate pause. “I can’t have you this… sexually frustrated for the duration of our journey.” Blunt, but true – very true. 

“But you don’t look that starved for blood. Not like last time.”

Alucard lets out a soft laugh, allowing his next action to speak for itself. Gripping the hunter’s shoulders, the dhampire slowly lowers himself down onto his lap, straddling him. Trevor says nothing, nor does anything. All he can do is look up at Alucard with wide eyes, feel his delicate fingers caress his neck, and listen to his heartbeat match that of a jackrabbit’s. Not in fear but in nervous excitement. A far cry from the first time Alucard loomed over him, baring his fangs. 

“You truly know nothing about my kind, do you Belmont? Only how to destroy us. A vampire bites a human for three reasons: to drink, to kill, and to feel pleasure themselves.” 

“You don’t say.” Trevor swallows hard. “I really hope you’re feeling the latter.” 

“Try to relax.” Alucard loosens the collar of Trevor’s shirt, giving himself more access to the man’s warm skin. He places his palm over his chest, gently raking his nails across it. Trevor licks his dry lips in anticipation and leans his head back. Willingly. Alucard smiles – at least he’s a fast learner. Unlike the last time, the dhampire goes slowly, ghosting his lips along the hunters’ neck, breathing in the smell of wood, fire, musk, and alcohol. Any other day, Alucard would have turned up his nose (for good reason too). Now he’s grown accustomed and finds it strangely enduring. Even though his cloak has more ash stains and dried blood than white fur. 

Trevor tries his damnedest not to voice his impatience. Especially when he knows how Alucard is absolutely the type to stop prematurely just to torment him some more. _He’d love to leave me with blue balls for the entire night._ Luckily for him, that isn’t the case. After carefully licking an area untouched by his fangs, Alucard bites down. There’s no gasp of pain or cry of shock; just a deep contented sigh from Trevor followed by a loud moan. Alucard removes his fangs to take a much-needed breath, leaning his forehead against Trevor’s, before licking his blood-covered lips and going back for more. He lets the last drops of blood seep out, drinking it all up as it trickles down Trevor’s collarbone. 

The dimly lit room turns into a faded distortion. Trevor’s chest rises and falls with each slow, heavy breath. One hand finds a place to rest on Alucard’s taunt hip, pulling him closer, while the other charts a lazy pace across his own upper body. His fingertips linger on a few fresh bloodstains. “Shit…” Trevor whispers with a dazed smile. “This was my favourite shirt.” 

Alucard lifts his head and takes the hunter’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. A surprisingly tender gesture – even if it is a brief one. He’s not done with him just yet. Giving Trevor a red, toothy grin, he lets go and moves down his stomach, stopping at the hem of his trousers. Alucard uses his free hand to cup Trevor’s flushed cheek, luring him into a lightheaded yet calm state, just as his fingers continue their descent before wrapping around his penis. Alucard’s smile remains – there’s already enough precum covering the tip. 

“Fuck…” Trevor groans. His cock, now out of the confines of his pants, twitches with every rhythmic stroking motion. The heat of the room turns him into a sweaty, bloody, and most of all, oversexed mess. He watches the flames within the fireplace dance and flicker, slowly closing his eyes. Alucard removes his hand from his cheek and suddenly grabs Trevor’s chin. 

“Look at me.” He says in a demanding yet soft tone. “I want you to remember who and what exactly made your cock so hard tonight.” 

“Yes…”

“Yes what?” Alucard leans in closer until their lips are nearly touching. He doesn’t stop, not until he can push Trevor right over the edge. 

“Yes, Alucard.” The dhampire may have a firm hold on his penis but Trevor still refuses to call him “sir” or “prince” (maybe, and only maybe, if the latter was said with a strong sarcastic emphasis). 

“No.” Alucard speeds up his rhythm as more precum drips down his hand. Trevor squirms and bucks his hips. “My real name. I want to hear you say it.” 

“A… ah fuck! Adrian! Adrian, Jesus fuck!” Trevor’s orgasm comes hard and fast. He arches his back, shutting his eyes as Alucard pumps his swollen cock. He tries to say “Adrian” as many times as he can but his words turn into a mess of pleasured cries and profanities. When it’s all over, he can barely think straight. Coupled with the loss of blood, Trevor falls onto his back, utterly satisfied yet completely exhausted. Alucard kneels over him, playing with the streams of thick cum on his lower abdomen. 

“Well, that wasn’t exactly a ‘fuck’ in the traditional sense. But I can tell you enjoyed yourself.” 

Trevor can’t bring himself to come up with an equally witty remark. Before he can get comfortable on the floor, Alucard helps him sit up, placing a cloth on his neck and an apple in his hand. “You’re welcome.” 

“How do you know… what to do…?” Trevor asks in between breaths, staring at the fruit like it’s a foreign object. 

“My mother was a woman of science. Whatever my… whatever Dracula couldn’t teach me about the one half of myself, she did.” 

In just one statement, the afterglow of sex and lust quickly shifts, much to the detriment of the two men. For once, Trevor is at a loss for words – the right ones. Alucard mentions Lisa sparingly despite his love for her; his father even less so except when adding his usual mantra of “Dracula must die”. If they were back at the very start of their journey, Trevor would have endlessly aggravated his companion with personal questions of Lisa, the ungodly castle that must have been his home, and his vampire father. Part of him still wants to. But like Trevor said before, his restraint might be due to a “change in character”. 

“Did you mean it?” He asks, taking his first bite of the apple while holding the cloth in place. 

“Mean what?” 

“When you said my blood tasted like salt and ale. Hard to get off on that taste, right?” 

Alucard’s stern expression cracks ever so subtly. “It’s not always the taste of blood that’s sexually stimulating, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Then what is it?”

“It’s who we’re with that makes all the difference.” Alucard says it without a hint of mockery or insincerity. Trevor almost wants to make fun of his confession, but even he knows that would ruin the mood. And much to his surprise, he likes this side of the dhampire. “Feeling tired now?”

“Yes, but…” Trevor takes another bite before sighing. “I’ll stay here for a little while longer.”

“You won’t mind the company?”

Trevor shrugs; his way of saying “not really”. Resting his heavy head upon Alucard’s shoulder (he can’t help it), he waits until the dhampire gets annoyed and pushes him to the floor. It never happens. For a brief moment, Trevor thinks he can feel Alucard’s lips gently touch his forehead while he struggles to keep his eyes open. 

Maybe it’s just his imagination.


End file.
